Inmarcesible
by SViMarcy
Summary: Las flores, por lo regular, no las relacionamos como inmarchitables, pero existe una manera en que las flores expresen algo que pueda ser inmarcesible. [Drabble]


**Inmarcesible.**

_Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Verla ahí, de pie justo frente a él, le ocasiona una felicidad inmensa e indescriptible. El nerviosismo que siente en su ser parece querer desbordarse a cada segundo que pasa. Ella le sonríe con amabilidad, comprendiendo a su novio. No obstante, sigue firme ante su decisión y propuesta realizada. Videl sabe a la perfección que, probablemente, le ha ocasionado un nuevo problema.

—¿Y bien? —interroga entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

Gohan la mira con seriedad, provocando una parálisis en la joven. En sus manos aún sigue el ramo de lirios rosas que ella le ha obsequiado. En cierto punto le parece algo bochornoso, pero, por otro lado, no sabe qué decirle ante el inesperado obsequio. Mentalmente, le causa gracia que le haya copiado la idea; y eso también le enternece.

Toda la semana estuvo leyendo y aprendiendo el lenguaje de las flores, y hasta el momento le ha obsequiado tres rosas de diferente color. Esa mañana le había obsequiado una linda peonia junto con una pequeña tarjeta, sin embargo no le permitió leerla hasta la noche cuando estuvieran en plena cita.

¡Y ella justo le acaba de voltear sus planes!

Sin saber qué decir, repite en su cabeza el significado de aquellas flores: juventud, pureza, amor. Dándole un significado propio —y el mismo que ella pensó al dárselo— es "te amo sinceramente en mi juventud". Lo cual era bastante razonable siendo que se conocieron siendo jóvenes y, al ser el primer amor del otro, era un amor puro y dulce.

—Lee la tarjeta, Videl… —dice serio, mientras flota en una nube. Se siente realizado y feliz al saber que sus sentimientos son por completo respondidos por aquella dulce muchacha. Sí, dulce. Él tiene el gran honor de conocer y sentir ese lado suyo, uno que muchos seguramente han anhelado tener.

Pero ella, con el ceño fruncido, toma la tarjeta de su bolsillo para devolvérsela, bajando al joven semi saiyajin de su cielo de manera estrepitosa. Con miedo, sujeta el papel entre sus dedos con un gesto confundido.

—No lo haré.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona veloz—¿Me estas rechazando? ¿O porque te resulta extraño que demuestre mis sentimientos por ti de una manera muy cursi? Tal vez es porque te has dado cuenta que no soy el chico para ti… ¿Es eso?

—Tonto —se cruza de brazos notoriamente ofendida—. Estos días he recibido tus flores mediante mi padre y he adquirido conocimiento de tus pensamientos hacia mí a través de hojas de papel. Aprecio tu esfuerzo, amor, pero quiero que esto me lo leas. —Suaviza sus facciones mientras recarga su espalda en un poste cercano—. No dudes de lo que te dicen esas flores, porque es completamente cierto.

—Muy bien, pero no lo leeré porque prefiero que notes la sinceridad en mis ojos, Videl.

«_Videl, durante esta semana he expresado mis sentires mediante el lenguaje de las flores. En esta calurosa noche de mayo quiero concluir con las siete flores que quise obsequiarte cada día de la semana. Tres rosas de color rosa llegaron a tu puerta, como símbolo de mi amor sincero por ti, el número de ellas es por la cantidad de años que he pasado a tu lado._

«_En este momento extiendo la cuarta flor hacia ti, se trata de un crisantemo blanco como señal de que lo que aquí diré es la completa verdad. Quizá no era necesario, puesto a que no soy de decir mentiras, menos a ti, pero me gustaría afirmar que estoy hablando con total franqueza._

«_La quinta flor es la amarilis, significa timidez. Creo con firmeza que esta flor define más mi personalidad la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo en este momento, en este día me parece que eso se ha triplicado, ¡aunque no daré marcha atrás!_

«_Esta flor, se llama campanilla y, parece que está dando una reverencia, justo significa agradecimiento. Hoy, con esto, quiero darte las gracias por todos los bellos momentos que me has otorgado, he sido muy feliz contigo. He aprendido muchas cosas de ti, tanto buenas como malas, cosas que me hacen admirar la gran persona que tengo como novia. Realmente eres toda una mujer._

«_La séptima y última flor la tienes en tus manos, mi dulce Videl. Se llama peonia cuyo significado es la valentía. La dejé a lo último por dos razones. La primera es para recordarnos lo valiente que siempre has sido, mi querida justiciera. Te conocí por esa faceta, tan decidida y fuerte, algo que no debes cambiar con el paso de los años ya que eso te hace ser tú, tan única._

«_Mientras que la segunda razón es por la valentía que necesito justo ahora para preguntarte algo…_

—Videl Satán —dice nervioso pero con total seguridad mientras se hinca frente a ella y sostiene la suave mano femenina—. Prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días. Quiero reafirmar el gran amor que siento por ti, voy a protegerte siempre con mi vida. Por eso, quiero preguntarte —le muestra una pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo rojo y después su contenido—, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—Lo esperaba… —sonríe detrás de sus manos, conmovida—. Sí quiero. Sí quiero casarme contigo, Gohan.

Tan pronto como afirma, él le coloca el anillo dorado en el dedo. Al levantarse se inclina para besarla con dulzura, calor y amor. Sintiéndose dichoso, la carga en sus brazos al interior de las montañas para darle una segunda sorpresa. Y después, quién sabe… tal vez irían a algún lugar a saciar el hambre que sentían justo en ese momento.

No estaban seguros sobre las cosas que les deparará el futuro, pero de algo están completamente seguros: cualquier obstáculo lo han de enfrentar juntos. Porque de eso se trata, de estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, siempre en busca de la felicidad de ambos.

Por amor.

**Fin.**


End file.
